


Olympian Matter

by Deleted25



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Aunt/Nephew Incest, BDSM, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Butt Plugs, Caning, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time for Everything Fest, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Flogging, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Goddesses, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Grinding, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Jealousy, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Lace Panties, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Paddling, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Rape Roleplay, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Teasing, This work is super kinky!, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Whipping, You Have Been Warned, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: In the modern day and age the Olympians can no longer deny their cravings. Their wants. Their needs. They want, they must, indulge in their deepest darkest fantasies. They must satisfy their hunger, their lust, for the touch of another. For the touch of each other. And they don't care if anybody knows it.~or~A story in which all the Olympians and Hades get together and do practically anything and everything to satisfy their sexual hunger.~Uploads every Monday~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all of you lovely people! So I am a big major fan of Greek mythology and got this idea of them all getting together and doing practically every single kink that came to mind. Lol I really hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me anything you'd like to say. Now for this first chapter I wanted a kind of prologue I guess before I dived right into it. But I will be posting later this week to give you all the real stuff with the Gods and Goddesses getting it on. Now this is not a Percy Jackson fanfiction. It's just plain Greek mythology because I always felt like there was so much sexual tension between some of them but I really didn't want any of the half-bloods in it. It is going to be purely the Olympians and Hades. Well hopefully you'll enjoy this little snippet of what I have right now. Again I will be posting, most likely again tonight. But anyways thank you all so much for reading and please comment down below or leave a kudo if you enjoyed! I really appreciate you all reading and I love your faces bye!

There’s always been tension between the Olympians. The mortals and half blood children could see it. All the souls and monsters in the Underworld could see it. All the mythical creatures associated with Greek mythology knew of the tension. Even the Gods knew there was tension between each other. 

 

But nobody knew how extreme this tension was. Everybody always said it was angry tension between the Olympians and Hades. Though nobody, not even the non-Olympian Gods and Goddesses, knew that the tension was caused by the Olympians’ cravings. Their wants and their needs. Nobody knew, not even the Olympians, about the sexual raw tension the Olympians held for each other.

 

No one knew when Zeus and Poseidon argued Zeus secretly thought about his brother’s soft lips wrapped around his cock. No one knew that when Athena and Ares fought they both secretly wanted to wrestle each other for dominance over each other. No one knew that when Aphrodite complained of Artemis she really wanted to go down on the Goddess, eating and licking at Artemis’ pussy. No one knew when Hera complained and talked bad about Hephaestus he really wanted to shove his cock down her throat. No one knew when Hermes cussed Dionysus out he secretly wanted to taste more than just wine from the young God.

 

People always knew the Olympians hated each other. But nobody knew of the dark fantasies they had about one another. They’d never learn of Hera’s secret desire to hook up with Hades simply to make Zeus the jealous one. They’d never know how Hephaestus wanted to punish Aphrodite for cheating on him. They’d never see the burning passion Athena has for making Ares breathless from screaming in rage.

 

Everyone but the Olympians thought of the day they would all snap on each other. The day the dark desires and fantasies would come to life. The day Hermes would get Demeter to shut up by shoving his cock down her throat. The day Ares would bend Artemis over his knee and spank her for making him look like a fool. The day Hades would show Zeus why he was the more dominant brother.

 

No the Olympians didn’t think about it. But it was going to happen, whether they really wanted it to or not. Simply because one special God was planning something for all the Olympians and Hades. 

 

They won’t know what hit them, the God thought to himself and he grinned as he sharpened his arrows. 

 

He was coming for the Olympians and he’d make sure their thoughts became a reality. He’d make sure that the Gods would be pleasured by using each other for their sexual needs and cravings.

 

Yes, the God thought to himself. The Olympians will have fun. They will have plenty of fun with each other.

 

The Olympians currently sat in the throne room, unaware that anything was going to happen to them. And so they all sat around on their thrones, yelling and screaming at each other until their throats and voices were too hoarse to yell anymore.

 

The God slung his bow over his shoulder and grabbed some extra arrows. 

 

It was time for the Olympians to be pleasured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon found a girl who might want to become a Huntress and so calls Artemis. They go to the girl's house but once they find no one there they decide to wait. Artemis gets frustrated and tries to fight Poseidon but feels something come over her. The two of them both give what the other wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is that second posting I promised because I just couldn't wait until Monday to post again. This story has been in my mind all day and I had to write it and post it for you guys. I don't even know how I paired these two together. They just wouldn't leave my mind lol. And I'm sorry if it's not good but this is the first heterosexual sex scene I have ever done in my life. Hopefully I did okay for you guys. Please comment down below to tell me what you all thought. I also would've posted earlier but my brother came over with his girlfriend and I found out I'm going to be an aunt again! So I was very excited and hanging out with them so I wasn't at my computer. If you're wondering what I'm hoping for I am very hopeful for a girl since I already have a nephew. Though I guess it doesn't really matter. I'd be fine with whatever the baby will be as long as the baby is healthy and happy. Oh and a thing about this story is that there is going to be a BUNCH of incest in it. Actually now that I think of all the Gods and how there related it's going to be all incest. So I'm sorry if you don't like it but I can't really change it since ALL of the Gods and Goddesses are related somehow. But anyways please comment down below or email me to tell me what you all want to see and I hope you all have a good rest of the night. I love your faces bye!

Artemis and Poseidon were walking along a beach together. Normally Artemis wouldn’t spend her free time hanging out with her uncle but he said he found a girl that comes to the beach everyday. And Poseidon suspected her of wanting to become a maiden.

 

It was becoming more and more difficult to find girls who wanted to be maidens and be loyal to that promise nowadays. In this new modern day and age it seemed most people only cared about having sex and Artemis didn’t understand it.

 

She was curious of it, yes. But she was a virgin Goddess and swore herself to remain that way. That didn’t stop her from being attracted to men and women though. Though she wasn’t going to just throw her maidenhood away for some silly man or woman only interested in her body.

 

Still Artemis’ eyes flickered over to Poseidon and she stared at his chest as he talked about how people kept littering in the ocean. She wishes he’d hurry up and talk about the girl who wanted to join the Huntress group already though.

 

Artemis had to give it to Poseidon. He was one of the most attractive Gods on Olympus. And he wasn’t just attractive because he was a God. There were plenty of Gods that weren’t attractive. Like Hephaestus. Though Hephaestus was nice and kind hearted and that always counted for something.

 

Poseidon had short dark black hair, much like his brothers, and sea green-blue eyes. His body was tight, tanned, and toned. His smile was blinding and his dimples stood out on his sharp features.

 

He was wearing a button down shirt though none of the buttons were actually done and so he was showing off his strong torso. Artemis could clearly see he didn’t have any hair on his chest and she wanted to reach out and touch the smooth skin. 

 

Artemis shook her head. Where did she get a thought like that?

 

Though Artemis didn’t stop staring at Poseidon’s chest. 

 

“Here we are,” Poseidon said as he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

 

“Huh? What? Where are we?” Artemis said and looked away quickly before Poseidon could catch her staring at his chest.

 

Though Poseidon did catch her and smirked while saying, “You like what you see?”

 

“Shut up,” Artemis said as her cheeks blushed red. “You need to button that shirt.”

 

Poseidon chuckled lightly but made no attempt to do as the Goddess said.

 

Artemis looked up quickly, wanting to change the subject, and saw that they were in front of a condo by the beach.

 

“This is where she stays?” Artemis asked her uncle.

 

“As far as I know,” Poseidon nodded, also looking up at the condo.

 

“Alright,” Artemis said, going up to the door and unlocking it with her powers. “Thanks Poseidon.”

 

“I’ll wait out here for you,” Poseidon said and Artemis wanted to tell him he didn’t have to. That she could take it from here. Though she simply nodded and walked in the condo to look for the girl.

 

She searched every room in the place but it seemed like everyone was out somewhere else.

 

Artemis walked back out to Poseidon and he asked, “Not there?”

 

“No she wasn’t,” Artemis shook her head. I’ll wait for her here though.”

 

Poseidon nodded and watched as Artemis walked in the condo again. He followed closely behind her. Since it was summer it was practically unbearable outside with Apollo driving the sun chariot and Poseidon wanted to cool off inside.

 

Once Artemis noticed Poseidon followed her inside she sighed. She didn’t understand why he had to stay with her here. She was a Goddess. If anything happened she could handle it without breaking a sweat.

 

They both sat down on the white couch and waited. Eventually Poseidon took a magazine off the coffee table and started flicking through the pages while Artemis sat tapping her leg impatiently.

 

After ten minutes of no one showing up and the only noise was Poseidon turning the pages of the magazine Artemis stood up, frustrated, and sighed.

 

“This is taking forever,” Artemis groaned.

 

“Mmhmm…” Poseidon hummed, flicking to the next page.

 

Artemis glared at Poseidon. She wanted to be alone. She wanted him to leave. She wanted to fight him. 

 

She always was the impatient kind of Goddess and when she got impatient she got worked up and was always ready to fight.

 

“Do you need something?” Poseidon asked in a smug tone of voice.

 

“Get. Up,” Artemis ordered.

 

Poseidon put the magazine down and stood, all the while a cocky grin was growing on his face. He always loved to make the Goddesses worked up and nothing worked more than that stupid little grin.

 

“Leave. Now,” Artemis growled.

 

Poseidon laughed and said, “Maybe if you make me.”

 

Artemis surprised the sea God by throwing a punch and hitting him square in the jaw.

 

“Not bad,” Poseidon said, smiling still, and his fingertips grazed the hit area. “But you’ll have to do more than that to get rid of me.”

 

He flashed her this cheeky smile.

 

Artemis growled and tried to throw another punch but the surprise was worn off and Poseidon expected it. He got her hand easily and smirked again. Artemis tried to throw her left hand but Poseidon caught that one as well.

 

Artemis tried getting out of the God’s hold but he pinned her arms above her head and pushed her back until she hit the wall.

 

“I think you lost,” Poseidon said smugly. 

 

Artemis’ face flushed as she realized how close her uncle’s face was to hers. Only mere inches separating them. She wanted to lean in just to surprise him. Just because she could. Because she wanted to.

 

“Not yet,” Artemis said as she did what her mind wanted and clashed her lips onto Poseidon’s. Despite being shocked Poseidon kept Artemis’ arms pinned above her, even tightening the grip on them to not let her out.

 

When Artemis pulled away her face was bright red and Poseidon smiled smugly again, saying, “Your little trick didn’t work.”

 

“No it didn’t,” Artemis nodded, then smiled. “But this one will.”

 

Poseidon’s eyebrows went up in confusion but that was soon lost as soon as Artemis brought her knee up to kick Poseidon right between the legs.

 

Poseidon groaned and let go of Artemis’ hands to grab his private area. 

 

Artemis smirked in victory as the God groaned in pain.

 

“Did that work?” Artemis asked, her eyes laughing at her uncle.

 

Poseidon let out a deep feral growl and felt something wash over him. A new urge to punish the Goddess. And not by telling her father on her. No she needed a different punishment than that. He wanted to pin the Goddess’ arms above her head and kiss her till she’s out of breath. To lay her on the couch and tease her body with his tongue. To thoroughly wreck her tight and virgin pussy with his huge cock. 

 

Artemis looked up at her uncle who had just growled like a dog. He stood up, no longer in pain and she was no longer laughing. She watching him with careful eyes. And then he attacked.

 

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her. He clashed his lips onto his niece’s in a passionate yet rough kiss. He pinned his body against hers until she hit the wall again. He kept her there, kissing her roughly until he had to come up for a breath.

 

Once he got a breath he began to kiss her again, hearing and feeling Artemis moan into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance.

 

Poseidon worked his mouth down to her neck and her delicate looking collarbone. He left love marks all over, wanting to claim her as his. He shrugged his shirt off and ripped Artemis’ T-shirt off of her, revealing her small yet gorgeous supple breasts.

 

Poseidon eyed them hungrily and used his mouth to attack them. He sucked, nibbled lightly, and lapped his tongue back and forth over a nipple until it was erect. Then he did the same to the other nipple, loving the little moans and gasps coming from the moon Goddess.

 

Artemis began unbuckling Poseidon’s shorts, feeling his telltale bulge growing and it was fucking huge. Then she fumbled on her own tight denim jeans.

 

Poseidon, once both of Artemis’ nipple were hard, began kissing her body once more. His lips trailing kisses up and down her stomach and he helped Artemis with her fumbling fingers to take off her pants.

 

Both the God and the Goddess tore their clothing from their body in a rush, feeling the cool air hit their body which made Artemis shiver and Poseidon’s cock give a twitch in his blue boxers.

 

Poseidon eyed Artemis’ little plain black panties hanging tightly on her hips.

 

“You’re so sexy,” Poseidon growled into Artemis’ ear, causing her to shiver. “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time now.”

 

Artemis said, pleaded, “Take me uncle. Please.”

 

Artemis hated to beg for anything but she couldn’t help it this time. She wanted her uncle to take her. To have no mercy as he took her and fucked her virgin hole. She wanted to feel his cock thrusting in and out until he filled her with his cum.

 

Poseidon chuckled lightly and took hold of Artemis, throwing her on the couch like she was a rag doll. She held herself up on her elbows and Poseidon took the black panties off of her, throwing them over his shoulder.

 

Then Poseidon watched as Artemis spread her pale legs for him. He watched as the lips of her pussy separated and Artemis presented her hole to her uncle, who eyed it with a burning lust in his eyes.

 

He crawled in between the blonde’s legs, his warm hands on her thighs to spread her legs for him more. He looked up into Artemis’ silver eyes as he brought his tongue out and licked over her hole. She gasped and put one of her hands on Poseidon’s arm, pulling at the arm hair lightly, while her other hand clutched her heart and played with her nipple.

 

His warm breath tickled Artemis and her thighs trembled in pleasure as Poseidon tongue-fucked her. He began to suck on the clit lightly, occasionally using his teeth to hit the sensitive muscle.

 

She gasped and her legs wanted to clamp together, to force her uncle’s head down in her pussy further, but Poseidon held her shaking legs still with his strong hands.

 

Poseidon’s cock was straining in his underwear but he was focused on preparing Artemis right now.

 

Poseidon lapped his tongue back and forth, tasting the sweet juices the Goddess had to offer. He began to suck on her clit again while using his index finger to rub around and look for her hole.

 

Once Poseidon found Artemis’ hole he began to rub the finger back and forth across the entrance until Artemis’ relaxed and unclenched her body. Once she did he began to push in slowly, using the liquid leaking out of the Goddess as lube. 

 

Artemis gasped and pulled hard on Poseidon’s arm hair. This was a new feeling for her. She’s of course never been with a man or woman but she’s never done this to herself either. She’s never known about this feeling, of wanting to be full. 

 

That isn’t to say she didn’t enjoy it though. She did as she rocked her hips back and forth on Poseidon’s finger, trying her best to get more friction and movement.

 

Poseidon kissed and licked at Artemis’ sensitive clit as he began working his finger in and out of her tight and wet walls. Eventually, once he was sure she could take another, he added his middle finger to her hole. Artemis gasped and yelled at Poseidon to hurry up and take her already, wanting to know what it’s like to be fucked.

 

Poseidon quickly added a third digit to her hole and separated them inside of her tight pussy, twisting and turning them at all angles to open her up.

 

“Uncle!” Artemis moaned, bucking her hips up. “Please take me already!”

 

Poseidon gently pulled his wet fingers from her hole and growled into her ear, “With pleasure.”

 

His hard and leaking cock, now free from its confines, was lined up against Artemis’ twitching dripping hole.

 

With a roll of his hips Poseidon’s cock head pushed past the breach of muscle and into Artemis’ open hole. Artemis gasped as she felt the long thick cock was pushed into her pussy. She wrapped her legs around her uncle’s waist and pulled him closer to her, driving him deeper inside of her.

 

“Gods you’re tight,” Poseidon moaned as he thrusted further inside of Artemis.

 

Artemis could understand now why people indulge in sexual acts like this. She loved the slight burning sensation it sent through her and the full feeling she got when her uncle was fully sheathed inside of her.

 

Poseidon began going harder, his hands gripping onto Artemis’ hips. He went back and forth out of her tight velvety walls. And she began to cry out.

 

“Uncle please! Mercy!” Artemis shouted, though she really wanted him to go harder.

 

“No mercy little one,” Poseidon murmured as he fucked his niece senseless.

 

Poseidon began to rub small circles on with his finger on Artemis’ clitoris. Going clockwise with the circles he was making, eager to make the Goddess cum for the first time in her existence.

 

Both of the two could feel their orgasms coming. They were practically seconds away when Artemis arched her back and her walls clenched around Poseidon’s cock as her orgasm washed over her, nearly knocking her unconscious.

 

Poseidon, feeling Artemis clench her already tight walls around his cock, felt his cum shoot out of him in three steady spurts, filling the Goddess up.

 

Artemis felt a warmth fill her and could finally understand why Aphrodite lusted after men so much. And when Poseidon pulled out Artemis whined low in her throat at the full feeling being taken from her.

 

Poseidon watched as Artemis’ clear liquid and his own cum leak out of her hole and he smiled to himself.

 

“Are you still going to wait for the girl?” Poseidon asked, watching as Artemis stood and cleaned herself off and began to get dressed.

 

“No I’ve got to go home,” Artemis said as she pulled up her jeans.

 

“Why?” Poseidon pondered.

 

Artemis stopped and looked at Poseidon, saying, “You tore my shirt uncle. I’m not about to talk to this girl without a shirt on.

 

Poseidon smirked and watched as Artemis tried to use the remains of the shirt to cover herself. Then she transported herself back to Mount Olympus, blushing as she felt Poseidon’s eyes on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena leaves Hermes place and Hermes has to take care of himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another posting for you all! I really hope you enjoy and to let you all know I will be posting again Monday. I also have heard your suggestions/requests and they are coming soon. So if you all have any wants for the next chapters please tell me. You can give me a pairing of two, or more, Gods or Goddesses and a list of kinks if you'd like. That is entirely up to you though. If you prefer not to say what you want down in the comment section you can email me. My email address is always in my profile tab for you guys. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I was so excited to write it but once I sat down to write my mind drew a blank. I still hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you all think. For those wondering about your suggestions I'll tell you that the Goddesses ganging up on Hera and femdom will happen in chapter 6 and for the person who requested to see Zeus and Poseidon that will be in chapter 7. I'll try to post a couple times a week so I can get your requests to you all as soon as possible and you can always expect a posting on Monday. But anyways I really hope you all enjoy and I hope you have a good one. I love your faces bye!

Athena woke up and felt an arm around her waist. She felt like going back to sleep, to go back into Hypno’s realm and dream some more, but she knew she needed to get up. The sun was rising soon and she didn’t need anybody seeing her leaving Hermes’ house. That’s actually the last thing she needed.

 

So she wiggled out of Hermes’ hold and swung her legs over the bed. Her body was sore from last night’s “activities” and she winced a little. She tried to be quiet to not wake the sleeping God beside her while she got dressed.

 

Though as soon as her feet hit the carpet Hermes opened his vibrant green eyes and stared at Athena, wanting to watch the Goddess get dressed. He turned on his side to get a better view and stayed quiet as the Goddess looked for her clothing, which was scattered all over the room.

 

Athena had found her panties and was pulling up her pants when her gray eyes looked over at Hermes and finding his green ones staring at her.

 

She sighed and said, “I tried not to wake you.”

 

Hermes grinned and said, “I don’t mind. I like looking at you this early in this lighting. It makes you look gorgeous.”

 

Athena blushed and told him to shut up.

 

Hermes chuckled lightly and grabbed Athena’s bra, which was thrown next to his nightstand, and handed it to the girl.

 

“Thanks,” Athena said as she began to fasten the hooks on the back, not embarrassed that Hermes was seeing her naked. She was far over being embarrassed with what they do night after night.

 

Hermes continued to stare at the wisdom Goddess and eventually looked out his bedroom window. She was going to leave soon since the sun was rising and everyone on Olympus would be waking up soon.

 

“Are you coming back over tonight?” Hermes asked, his eyes going back over to his half-sister.

 

Athena sighed and said, “I’m not sure Hermes.”

 

“Come on Athena. You know I won’t bite. Not unless you want me too,” Hermes said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Athena tried to hide a smile but eventually she broke and gave the handsome God a smile, leaning over to give him a kiss on the lips.

 

“I’m not sure I can or not,” Athena admitted to Hermes. “I think some people are figuring out I come here every night.”

 

Hermes rolled over back onto his back and raked his fingers through his dirty blond hair, saying, “Why don’t we just tell everyone. It’d be a lot easier and less stressful than having to sneak around every time we want to hang out.”

 

“Is that what you call it?” Athena asked, smirking.

 

“You know what I mean,” Hermes grinned. 

 

“I know,” Athena nodded. “Someday soon… but not tonight.”

 

Hermes sighed and watched as Athena began to button her shirt up.

 

“I’ve got to go,” Athena said after finishing the last button on her shirt and grabbing her bag.

 

“I’ll see you tonight?” Hermes said and it ended up being a question.

 

“Maybe,” Athena said and left without further delay.

 

Hermes watched as she closed the door behind her.

 

Athena and Hermes had been in a secret relationship for around three months now. It happened very suddenly as well. She appeared to his house one night, it was very late, and she was drunk out of her mind. She was saying a bunch of garbage when suddenly she had leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

 

And so their relationship had begun after that night of heavy love making.

 

Hermes watched as the sun rose and felt like going back to sleep, maybe skipping the entire day until Athena showed up, but he felt a bulge growing in his boxers.

 

Hermes looked down and saw, to no surprise, a hard-on growing ever so slowly. If Athena was here then she would have taken it and sucked until he came. His cock gave a little twitch at the thought of Athena’s soft mouth on it.

 

After a minute of waiting Hermes realized it wasn’t going to go down so he reached over into his nightstand and got some lube out.

 

He squeezed some onto his hand and slathered his cock in the clear liquid. He began to pump his cock slowly, idly. He cupped his balls and massaged them to maybe speed along the process of him cumming.

 

Hermes tried to picture last night with Athena. She came to him late in the night, so late Hermes didn’t think she was going to show up. Though once she did her mouth attacked his and wouldn’t let up. Her gray eyes shined, the moon reflecting in them, and her skin practically glowed. She wore some matte red lipstick, which was weird since she never wore makeup, though it didn’t last all night long with what they did.

 

He did say he liked the color of the lipstick though. It really brought out her gray eyes and made them pop against her pale skin.

 

He remembered how quickly she had stripped herself of her clothing, as if it were dipped in poison. He remembered the soft skin underneath his fingertips. How she shivered under his touch.

 

Hermes leaned his head back and moaned. He began to jerk off quicker, going all the way from the base to the red tip and occasionally playing with the foreskin like how Athena normally did when she rubbed one out for him.

 

Hermes bucked his hips into his own touch and the head of his cock was leaking. It oozed precum getting it into the groove of his abs and all over his lube-covered hands. The head of the cock turning a deep shade of red.

 

Hermes tried to speed up the movement of his hand, going as fast as he could without actually hurting himself.

 

She’d driven him insane that night. She had denied him cumming about three times and once he had cum he felt like his orgasm was going to knock him out it was so relieving.

 

Hermes imagined Athena’s lips wrapped around the cock head and she would tease him by scrapping her teeth across the sensitive head. Her cheeks would be hollowed out from sucking and he remembered how close he was to cumming in her mouth last night when she had pulled off with a little smirk playing on her lips.

 

He had groaned and pleaded with her to let him cum but she just shook her head and laughed.

 

Hermes gasped aloud and heard the sound of the lube against his cock. He felt warmth fill his lower abdomen and knew he was going to cum in the next couple of minutes.

 

He remembered how she had rode his cock last night. Bouncing up and down and wiggling her hips so delightfully once Hermes was fully sheathed inside. 

 

Hermes had memorized how her breasts had jiggled and bounced at every slight movement. He remembered her hot, tight, velvety walls that surrounded his cock and how close he was to cumming when she had jumped off of him quick with an evil grin.

 

“Oh my-” Hermes eyes rolled back into his head and he knew that his orgasm was less than a minute away.

 

Hermes had begged with Athena to get back on his cock to please let him cum. She had only tsked him and wagged her finger at him playfully, like she was scolding him, and said he wouldn’t cum until he got her to cum.

 

Hermes loved the way she ordered him around and had him to do things to her. He was always so used to being the dominant person in the relationship he didn’t know what it was like being submissive. And he very much enjoyed it.

 

Athena had power. Power on Olympus and power over Hermes. And Hermes thought that it was pretty fucking sexy. It was similar to Aphrodite and her charmspeak and how she could control anyone with just her words. It drove Hermes to the brink of insanity. He absolutely loved it.

 

The way Athena was dominant and wouldn’t be tamed. Wouldn’t be ordered around in or out of the bedroom. It always got Hermes all hot and bothered.

 

Athena had finally let him cum after he had gotten her to cum on his tongue. After she had cum with a moan she had wrapped her soft hand around the base of Hermes’ cock. Her grip was tight, but not too tight and it was so fucking hot.

 

She had pumped his cock and it didn’t take long before his cum had shot out of him. Athena had licked it up eagerly and kissed Hermes right after and he could taste himself on his tongue.

 

Hermes felt a tingling pressure and closed his eyes, his lewd thoughts pushing him over the edge, until finally four hot thick ropes of cum shot out of the slit of Hermes’ cock, covering his hand and stomach.

 

Hermes let out a long satisfied moan and cleaned himself up.

 

Hermes quickly got up and got dressed, no longer sleepy and got prepared for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon lets it slip that he slept with Artemis to Zeus. Now Zeus is going to teach him a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for such a late posting but I have been asleep all day and just now felt like getting around to do it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and this was requested by someone down in the comment section. So if you have any requests for a chapter please tell me and I will add it in somewhere. Anyways thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos. It means a lot to me. Again I hope you enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you all want to see. I love your faces bye!

After the Olympian meeting was over and Hera had kissed Zeus goodnight the Olympians trickled out to go to bed or the mortal world. All except for Zeus and his brother Poseidon.

 

They weren’t fighting like normal. Actually on the contrary really. They were getting along for once. They were each sitting in their throne and having a drink of their own alcohol. For Poseidon it was whiskey and for Zeus it was scotch.

 

They weren’t talking that much until they got drunk. Then neither one of them could shut up about anything. Once each one of them had half a bottle of their alcohol they started gossiping over other Gods and Goddesses on Olympus, talking over mortals who captured their interest, and chatting about their wives. That’s when Poseidon accidentally let something slip off his tongue.

 

“Oh you know Amphitrite is getting onto me because she thinks I slept with a Goddess,” Poseidon said, speech slurred.

 

“Well did you?” Zeus asked, giggling like crazy.

 

“Yes I did,” Poseidon chuckled, then he leaned into Zeus to tell him which Goddess it was. “It was Artemis.”

 

Poseidon then began to laugh like a mad-man but Zeus stayed completely still, making sure he heard his brother correctly.

 

“You slept with my daughter?” Zeus asked, no longer giggling.

 

Poseidon looked over to Zeus and saw he wasn’t laughing and began to shift around uncomfortably in his throne while coughing.

 

“Well you see brother-” Poseidon began to try and explain.

 

“Stand. Up,” Zeus growled, speech no longer slurred in some parts. “Now.”

 

Poseidon swallowed and stood, wobbling a little as he got up.

 

“Brother let me explain,” Poseidon said.

 

“No,” Zeus said, anger running through his body and voice.

 

Poseidon gulped and waited as his brother death glared at him.

 

“Get on your knees,” Zeus ordered.

 

Poseidon dropped to his knees and waited for Zeus to hit him or something. To throw his lightning bolt at him or something. Though Zeus just walked around Poseidon, his eyes filled with hate and rage, while Poseidon followed Zeus around with his eyes until Zeus told him to look forward.

 

Poseidon waited, no longer looking following Zeus with his eyes, when he felt Zeus grab his ass.

 

Poseidon yelped and looked back at his brother, who hadn’t let go of Poseidon’s ass yet.

 

“I think,” Zeus growled into Poseidon’s ear, making the sea God shiver. “It’s only fair to do to you what you did to my daughter. Wouldn’t you agree brother?”

 

Poseidon shivered again and nodded, much to his and Zeus’ surprise.

 

“Good,” Zeus whispered and Poseidon could hear him unbuckling his pants. “Turn around.”

 

Poseidon shifted around, still on his knees, when he came face to face with his brother’s long cock.

 

Poseidon let out an exhale of breath he didn’t know he was holding and, right after Zeus told him to, he took the cock in his hand and began to pump it slowly. He noticed how warm the cock was and how soft the skin was and he didn’t know why he liked it.

 

“Put your mouth on it,” Zeus said to his kneeling brother.

 

Poseidon swallowed the fear and wrapped his soft lips around the head of the cock after a moment of hesitation.

 

The first thing Poseidon took note of was how it tasted like skin and a little salty too. The second thing to note was how Zeus moaned when Poseidon’s warm wet mouth got on his cock. And the last thing Poseidon noticed was how his cock gave a little twitch on the inside of his pants.

 

“Suck on it,” Zeus muttered.

 

Poseidon began to suck a little, his cheeks hollowing out and showing off his sharp cheekbones. He sucked on the hot flesh, eventually taking more in his mouth. Having never done this to any man before he couldn’t take much before he began to choke on the cock. Not even getting half-way down.

 

“Watch the teeth brother,” Zeus told Poseidon and after saying that Poseidon tried to open his mouth a bit more to not hurt his brother’s cock with his teeth.

 

Zeus put a gentle hand on the top of Poseidon’s head and gently guided him down on the long shaft.

 

Poseidon tried to watch his teeth and he began to suck a little harder, taking note of how his brother moaned for it. He took the hardening cock out of his mouth and licked the underside of it, going over a bulging vein in the process.

 

Zeus leaned his head back and grabbed a fistful of Poseidon’s short clipped black hair to begin fucking his brother’s face.

 

Poseidon put his hand on Zeus’ thigh to steady himself as he let his brother use his mouth. He groaned as the head of the cock hit the back of his throat but it could barely be heard over the wet noise being made as Zeus pulled his cock out of Poseidon’s mouth and back in.

 

It was proving to be difficult to relax his body and throat, Poseidon noted. Though he did try as he knew it would be easier for him.

 

Spit began pooling out of Poseidon’s mouth and down his chin, onto the floor, and down Zeus’ cock. Poseidon wanted to stop Zeus so he could wipe his mouth but Zeus wouldn’t let up though Poseidon did find the spit rather annoying.

 

Zeus shoved his cock down Poseidon’s throat and used his brother’s face purely for his pleasure. He could feel his cock throbbing in between Poseidon’s lips and he moaned at the feeling.

 

“Get up brother,” Zeus ordered, pulling his cock out of his brother’s mouth.

 

Poseidon stood, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and bent over Zeus’ throne once his brother told him to.

 

Zeus ripped Poseidon’s pants down around the sea God’s ankles and Poseidon gasped and shivered as he felt the cold air hit him.

 

Zeus bent down and spread Poseidon’s beautifully tan ass and began to lick over Poseidon’s hole. When he heard Poseidon gasp he chuckled and continued to eat his brother out. 

 

Zeus lapped his tongue back and forth as Poseidon kept moaning and gasping. Poseidon felt Zeus’ beard tickle him but he enjoyed it. In fact he perked his ass out in hopes that Zeus would tickle him more and hoping his brother would finally stick his tongue into his hole.

 

Zeus, however, didn’t do as his brother had wished though and instead pulled his face back to examine what he had done. 

 

Zeus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at his brother’s twitching glistening spit-covered hole. He smirked and began to suck on one of his fingers until it was nice and lubed up with his spit . Then he began to massage Poseidon’s hole until the sea God relaxed his muscles. Then once Poseidon relaxed Zeus pushed his finger forward, breaching the tight muscle.

 

Poseidon gasped as he felt Zeus’ finger enter him and gripped the arm rest of Zeus’ throne. Despite the initial reaction Poseidon had to admit he enjoyed the stretching feeling that came with it along with the slight burn.

 

Poseidon then stuck his ass out to get Zeus to push his finger in further.

 

Zeus did as Poseidon wished and pushed his finger in further until he was knuckle deep inside his older brother. Once he had his entire finger in he began to pull out of the tight heat, causing Poseidon to shudder.

 

Poseidon groaned as he felt his inner walls being stretched out but again he enjoyed the burn that came from it.

 

Once he was nearly out Zeus pushed his finger back into Poseidon and Poseidon closed his eyes to moan at the feeling of it.

 

When Zeus felt he was ready and stretched enough for another finger he added his middle finger to Poseidon’s tight virgin hole. Then he began to fuck his brother with his fingers, shoving them in and out of the wet warmth.

 

Poseidon shouted at his brother to add a third digit and Zeus did as Poseidon begged and added the final finger Poseidon was going to get before Zeus fucked him mercilessly.

 

Poseidon kept pushing his ass back onto Zeus’ fingers until Zeus put a hand on Poseidon’s hip. He felt Zeus separate his fingers inside of him and he let out a loud moan in response.

 

Zeus hit something within Poseidon and Poseidon swore he could see stars at that moment.

 

“Do that again,” Poseidon begged.

 

Zeus smirked and instead of giving Poseidon what he wanted he pulled his fingers out, leaving Poseidon to whimper and be to be filled again.

 

Zeus lined his cock up against Poseidon’s fairly prepared hole and with a roll of his hips his cock head entered his brother.

 

Poseidon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth fell open as he felt his brother’s cock begin to fuck him. It was a strange yet pleasing feeling. He enjoyed the full feeling he got from when Zeus was fully sheathed inside of him.

 

Zeus wasted no time before he began to thrust in and out of his brother’s tight hole. The heat and tightness could’ve made him cum on the spot but he forced himself to hold back a little, he wanted to enjoy this.

 

Zeus gripped Poseidon’s hips harshly and began to pound into his brother’s entrance. Meanwhile Poseidon was a moaning, gasping mess underneath him, trying to reach down to touch his ignored hard cock.

 

Zeus responded however and wrapped a hand around Poseidon’s leaking cock and Poseidon could feel heat pool down into his lower abdomen, telling him he was close. And soon Poseidon shot his load of hot boiling cum all over Zeus’ hand and the floor.

 

Zeus could feel himself get closer with each thrust and soon pounded into his brother’s ass, wanting nothing more than to cum right now.

 

Poseidon could hear the lewd sound of Zeus’ thighs hitting his and could feel a warmth fill him, hearing Zeus moan behind him as his cum filled Poseidon’s hole up.

 

“Don’t go with any of my daughters again brother,” Zeus growled as he pulled his pants up and left to go to bed.

 

Poseidon pulled his pants up, missing the full feeling and noticing how Zeus’ cum leaked out of him. He then left to go get himself cleaned up and to go to bed.

 

I’m so going to have to get with another one of his daughters again, Poseidon thought to himself, wanting this to happen again very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera decides to get back at Zeus for cheating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm not dead as you can tell I was just super busy the last two weeks where I couldn't post. I am so incredibly sorry about that. It was so insane though. My dad had eye surgery, then my oldest brother came in from the army, then my other older brother graduated high school, and yeah it was very hectic and stressful. I do apologize though and promise the uploads will be regular now. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and please comment down below to tell me what you would like to see. I can't promise it would be the next chapter but I can promise it'll happen as soon as possible. Anyways I love your faces bye!

Hera was angry with her husband. He had cheated on her yet again. This time with a man, their own brother in fact. And normally she’d try to kill the person Zeus had slept with but Hera couldn’t really kill Poseidon. He was immortal and an Olympian. It would be impossible to do.

 

Though Hera did have a plan on how to get back at her husband. He was always the one cheating on her so Hera was going to see how he liked being cheated on.

 

The only thing Hera didn’t know was who to sleep with. She wanted them to be somewhat close to the king of Olympus and who could also keep it secret from everybody else on Olympus. Hera didn’t need every God and Goddess knowing about her sex life.

 

She had pondered a few Gods like Hermes or Helios but none of them seemed right. She even thought of sleeping with Poseidon but she wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. None of the Gods on Olympus seemed like the right choice. She just needed the God to be close to Zeus, able to keep a secret from everyone but willing to brag about it to only Zeus, and who hates him enough to actually sleep with his wife.

 

Hera had finally decided on her brother Hades. He did have somewhat of a relationship with Zeus. It was a rocky one but that was better than if they were extremely close. If they were close then Hades wouldn’t sleep with Hera but thankfully they despised one another. Then Hades could also keep a secret from everyone. Though he would definitely brag to Zeus about it which is exactly what Hera needed.

 

So Hera had decided to visit her brother down in the Underworld. It was summer so Persephone wouldn’t be there which also meant Hades has been without a woman for a couple months now which meant it was more likely to happen.

 

Hera transported herself to the throne room of the Underworld God.

 

Hera looked around and noticed that no one was there. She sighed and began to look around with her arms crossed. She started to pace the room and think about her plan and what it would mean.

 

I shouldn’t do this, she thought to herself. I’m a married woman and this is no better than what Zeus does to me. I should leave before anyone comes in and go to Zeus to beg for forgiveness. I should just leave and-

 

The throne room doors opened and Hera stopped pacing. Hades walked through with a couple of harpies and they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

 

Hades looked over and noticed Hera was there. He seemed fairly surprised at the sight of his sister there. His eyebrow was raised and he gestured for the harpies to stop talking.

 

“Sister what are you doing here?” Hades asked and the harpies looked up at Hera.

 

“Oh! N-nothing brother… I was just wondering… if we could… talk privately?” Hera fumbled over her words, scolding herself and trying to straighten herself up.

 

Hades raised his eyebrows up even further.

 

“Of course,” Hades nodded, and then he waved the harpies away to give him and his sister the room.

 

Hera watched as the harpies left the room, her heart beating faster as they got closer to the exit until they were gone.

 

“Sister?” Hades asked and Hera looked up, startled, sure that Hades could hear her heart beating wildly.

 

Hera pursed her lips and looked up at her brother.

 

“Are you alright?” Hades chuckled, trying to ease the tension in the room.

 

“Zeus cheated on me,” Hera blurted out.

 

Hades didn’t seem surprised and simply asked, “Again?”

 

Hera put her head in her hands and sighed.

 

“I want to get back at him,” Hera cried.

 

“Get back at him them,” Hades said.

 

“I can’t,” Hera said, trying to collect herself. “Not the way I want to.”

 

Hades smirked and said, “What’s the way you want to get back at him?”

 

Hera looked down, pursing her lips, and said, “By sleeping with you.”

 

Hades raised his eyebrows again and said, “You can technically get back at him that way.”

 

Hera looked up, confused.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked.

 

“Well,” Hades smirked. “Zeus has been pissing me off lately and I have been rather lonely. We can get back at him if you really want to.”

 

Hades began walking towards Hera, his smirk only growing as he closed the distance between himself and his sister.

 

Once Hades was in front of Hera he began to caress her face. She nuzzled into his touch and bit her lip.

 

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Hera whispered.

 

“We shouldn’t do a lot of things,” Hades smiled. “Doesn’t mean we listen.”

 

Hera could feel as Hades moved his hand lower until he began to unbuckle her pants and slid his hand into her underwear. She gently rocked her hips back and forth as his fingers searched for her hole.

 

Once he found her entrance he smiled at how wet she was. He used her liquids as lube as he gently pushed his finger into her. She was tight and oh so warm. Her velvety walls clung to his finger and Hades heard Hera moan.

 

“Let’s get these pants off shall we?” Hades said, removing his finger from Hera and he could hear her whimper at the loss.

 

Once Hera was declothed Hades began to strip himself. Hera watched intensely as Hades’ erection sprung free from its confines of his pants.

 

Hades eyed Hera’s breasts like they were food and he hadn’t eaten in decades. His eyes lowered to her small waist and further down to her shaven pussy. Her pale skin was practically glowing as Hera saw Hades marvel at her body, something Zeus hadn’t done in ages.

 

“Bend over my throne,” Hades ordered his sister.

 

Hera moved slowly to the throne and bent over it. 

 

Hades quickly moved behind Hera and separated her pussy with his hands. He licked his index finger on his right hand and pressed it to her hole, pushing forward until he couldn’t anymore.

 

Hera moaned and backed herself onto her brother’s finger. She could feel a slight stretch and burn happening but she just begged for more.

 

Hades added another finger to her hole, loving the way she stretched around him and how warm she was. When he added a third finger he could feel his cock twitch in excitement at the thought of fucking his sister.

 

“Hades please!” Hera cried out, bucking her hips back onto Hades’ fingers. “Please fuck me already!”

 

Hades laughed lightly and pulled his fingers out of Hera and quickly lining himself up against her prepped hole. 

 

Hades, not able to contain himself, pushed himself forward until he was fully sheathed inside of Hera, who was a whimpering moaning mess underneath her brother.

 

Hades began to slowly pull out and then pushed himself forward again. He also began to rub on Hera’s clit to get her to cum too.

 

“Oh my Gods brother!” Hera cried out loudly. “Harder! Please!”

 

Hades grinned and gripped Hera’s hips gently as he began to pound into the queen of Olympus.

 

Hades felt warmth pool into his lower abdomen as his climax approached quickly. By the sounds Hera was making he knew that she was close to her climax as well and began to rub circles on her clit even faster.

 

Hera came first with a shout. Her already tight walls clenched around Hades’ cock and pulled him closer to his orgasm.

 

Hades felt his cum shoot out of his pulsing cock and into his sister’s pussy, filling her so much the cum began to leak out of her along with her own liquids.

 

Both of the two were gasping for breath as Hades finished and pulled out.

 

They heard thunder, even from the Underworld, and smiled as they knew their plan had worked.

 

“Looks like you’ll be in trouble when you get home,” Hades grinned.

 

“Not as much as you,” Hera said, smiling as she cleaned herself up.

 

Hades chuckled and then said, “We should do this again sometime.”

 

Hera smiled and quickly agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> PS if I missed any kink you'd like to see please tell me and I'll add it into the tags and if you'd like to see a pairing in a chapter please please please tell me and I will try to make it as soon as possible. Again thank you for reading and have a good day you beautiful souls! I love your faces bye!


End file.
